forgeofempiresfandomcom-20200223-history
Mahatma Gandhi Historical Questline
Introduction The Mahatma Gandhi Historical Questline is a historical questline that ran from October 5, 2017 to October 12, 2017. This time, as you can see, we will tell you the story of Mahātmā Gandhi, the leader of the Indian independence movement. He is a national hero of India, known worldwide for his numerous non-violent actions that played a great role in India's path to independence. Gandhi's actions inspired people from all over the world to fight for their rights in a non-violent way. His ideals and philosophy continue throughout history, influencing figures such as Martin Luther King Jr. and Nelson Mandela. If you manage to complete all the quests by October 12 (September 19 on Beta), you will get a unique portrait of Gandhi and a new building in the Baroque Garden style: Pavilion - a culture building which also provides a boost to supplies. Questline Every solved quest grants the player with a random reward. The quests have to be solved in the order they are presented and no quests are abortable. The quests will be presented without any timed delay. Quest 1: *''Mahātmā Gandhi:'' "Gather 100 coins" and "Spend 10 Forge Points" Reward: Random Reward Quest 2: *''Mahātmā Gandhi:'' "Build 1 Culture Building from your age or 2 from the previous age" and "Spend 10 Forge Points" Reward: Random Reward Quest 3: *''Mahātmā Gandhi:'' "Make people enthusiastic" and "Spend 10 Forge Points" Reward: Random Reward Quest 4: *''Mahātmā Gandhi:'' "Gather 30 Goods" and "Spend 10 Forge Points" Reward: Random Reward Quest 5: *''Mahātmā Gandhi:'' "Buy 3 Forge Points (e.g. with coins)" and "Spend 10 Forge Points" Reward: Random Reward Quest 6: *''Mahātmā Gandhi:'' "Build 3 residential buildings from your age or 4 from the previous age" and "Spend 10 Forge Points" Reward: Random Reward Quest 7: *''Mahātmā Gandhi:'' "In a production building, finish a 15-minute-production 8 times" and "In a production building, finish a 4-hour-production 8 times" Reward: Random Reward Quest 8: *''Mahātmā Gandhi:'' "Scout a province OR Solve 12 encounters in the Guild Expedition" and "Spend 10 Forge Points" Reward: Random Reward Quest 9: *''Mahātmā Gandhi:'' "Infiltrate 5 sectors OR Buy 5 Forge Points" and "Spend 10 Forge Points" Reward: Random Reward Quest 10: *''Mahātmā Gandhi:'' "Acquire 3 sectors without fighting OR Defeat 75 enemy units in battle" and "Spend 10 Forge Points" Reward: Random Reward Quest 11: *''Mahātmā Gandhi:'' "Motivate or polish 30 buildings" and "Spend 10 Forge Points" Reward: Random Reward Quest 12: *''Mahātmā Gandhi:'' "Research a technology OR Donate 300 goods either from your current era or the previous era to your Guild Treasury" and "Spend 10 Forge Points" Reward: Random Reward Quest 13: *''Mahātmā Gandhi:'' "Visit 5 Taverns" and "Collect 250 Tavern Silver" Reward: Random Reward Quest 14: *''Mahātmā Gandhi:'' "Gain control over a province OR Donate 900 goods from your current era to your Guild Treasury" and "Spend 10 Forge Points" Reward: Random Reward Overall Quest: *''Mahātmā Gandhi:'' "Finish all quests in the Mahātmā Gandhi questline" Reward: Pavilion and Portrait of Mahatma Gandhi New Buildings Other Events de:Mahatma Gandhi-Event 2017 Category:Events Category:Historical Questlines Category:Featured Article